


Negociación

by Aledono



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Juné is a princess, Milo is a king, MiloShipFest, Royalty
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono
Summary: El reino de la princesa June es amenazado por el reino de Antares, comandado por el rey Milo. Con el fin de evitar una conflagración, June y su padre se ven obligados a negociar con el extranjero a sabiendas de que el hombre hará lo posible para conseguir lo que desea.





	Negociación

El reino de Alpheratz solía ser pacífico. Su rey, Albiore, cuidaba de sus súbditos con vehemencia y, si bien procuraba no iniciar altercados con los reinos colindantes, siempre estaba dispuesto a dar su vida en combate con el fin de proteger a su nación. Su primogénita, la princesa June, procuraba seguir sus pasos a pesar de que su sexo le impediría portar la corona algún día. La joven estudiaba arduamente las cuestiones económicas de su reino y se dirigía en el campo de batalla con valentía propia de su linaje. Si bien su ejército distaba de ser el más poderoso del continente, era tan disciplinado y eficiente que pocos se atrevían a desafiarlo. No obstante, eso no quería decir que fuesen inmunes a los ataques. Su amenaza más peligrosa yacía en Antares, el reino del norte comandado por el rey Milo.

Varios siglos atrás, Antares era un imperio extenso y peligroso que poco a poco se hundió en su propia inmundicia. Líderes crueles, viciosos y corruptos convirtieron la orgullosa nación en un puñado de ciudades ocultas entre las montañas y la situación no cambió sino hasta que ascendió el rey Milo. El hombre era un líder poderoso y astuto y de algún modo logró armar un ejército invencible. Se decía que los ataques de sus falanges eran como los de cientos de agujas, punzantes, certeros y totalmente letales. Su primer gran triunfo ocurrió en contra del reino marítimo de Acubens, cuando invadió su puerto principal en un ataque tan fugaz que la capital se enteró de él sólo hasta que el escudo de Antares decoraba todas las velas del muelle.

No conforme con eso, el rey Milo continuó su campaña hacia el sur, hacia Alpheratz. June sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que llegasen a la frontera norte. Los números y recursos del ejército antarense se habían multiplicado en cuestión de años y tendrían que ser sumamente inteligentes para contenerlo sin perder control de su frontera sur, desde donde las constantes incursiones del reino de Alzir comenzaban poco a poco a convertirse en una preocupación más que en una molestia.

Por supuesto, June formaba parte de las reuniones con el rey, sus consejeros y los generales del ejército. Se prepararon durante semanas hasta que, un día, llegó un emisario con una carta escrita en papel rojo. Pese a que en un principio pensaron que la estridente misiva sería una declaración de guerra, esta resultó ser una invitación al diálogo.

June se encargó personalmente de las negociaciones. Las peticiones del rey de Antares eran sospechosamente sencillas: establecimiento de rutas comerciales, ajustes en los impuestos arancelarios, nombramientos de embajadores y varios otros detalles a primera vista inocentes. Por supuesto que June no creyó un momento en las intenciones del rey Milo. Él era un hombre salvaje y belicoso que buscaba ganar tiempo para preparar su ataque.

Extrañamente, pasaron tres meses y el ejército acampado en su frontera seguía sin avanzar o retroceder. La incertidumbre comenzaba a preocupar al rey Albiore y a la misma June y esta se atrevió a ser más demandante en su correspondencia hacia el rey Milo.

Le insistió en que las negociaciones no seguirían sino hasta que su amenazante ejército se alejara de la frontera. June no esperaba que accediera; simplemente esperaba que su reacción desencadenara un cambio en la postura del antarense. El día en el que se envió la carta, las tropas de Alpheratz se prepararon para el ataque.

Fuera de todo pronóstico, el rey Milo accedió a cambio de que el rey Albiore permitiera un encuentro entre ellos. El padre de June accedió y el extranjero retiró la mayor parte de sus tropas. Únicamente conservó una guardia de cincuenta soldados que le acompañarían durante su visita diplomática.

El primer encuentro fue cauto, pero rimbombante. El extranjero repartió regalos a toda la familia real y se comportó con gallardía y caballerosidad. En la mesa de negociaciones demostró ser tan inteligente e ilustrado como parecía en sus cartas y, gracias a su intercambio con June, fueron capaces de redactar el tratado de comercio en apenas dos días. Ambos reyes lucían satisfechos y, por un momento, June pensó que, quizá, el rey Milo no tenía segundas intenciones.

El tercer día de su visita tuvieron un último encuentro en la mesa de negociación. Los ánimos se habían relajado y fue en ese momento en el que el extranjero decidió mostrar sus colmillos.

—Hay algo más que nos preocupa —dijo con voz suave y sugerente—. Nos han llegado noticias de que su frontera sur ya no es tan segura como antes.

El salón cayó en un profundo silencio. Todos los presentes sabían que el reino de Alzir estaba a punto de convertirse en una amenaza peor que Antares. Sus ataques, esporádicos e impredecibles, mermaban sus recursos económicos y militares desde hacía años y era poco probable que Alpheratz mantuviera la ventaja por mucho tiempo más.

—Usted preocúpese por su frontera, rey Milo —advirtió el padre de June—; nosotros nos preocuparemos por las nuestras.

—¿Cómo no habríamos de preocuparnos por la soberanía de nuestro nuevo aliado? Si su majestad lo permitiese, el reino de Antares podría apoyarles con varios regimientos.

Las palabras del extranjero calaron profundamente el ánimo de la familia real y le tomó tiempo al rey Albiore hallar un modo diplomático para responderle.

—Alpheratz no aceptará soldados extranjeros. Somos un reino pacífico e independiente. No requerimos ayuda para mantener a Alzir fuera de nuestras ciudades.

—Comprendemos y respetamos su postura —aseguró el rey Milo—, sin embargo…

—Suficiente —a June no le importó hablar fuera de turno. Tuvo contacto con ese hombre durante semanas y no entendía por qué apenas sacaba a relucir su plan de conquista. ¿Creía que serían tan estúpidos como para aceptar tropas enemigas en su territorio a cambio de un tratado comercial? June siempre desconfió del hombre, mas nunca esperó que desestimara tanto a la familia real—. Lo que usted busca es sembrar las raíces de una nueva conquista, introducirse en nuestro ejército y utilizarlo en nuestra contra. Sus intentos son en vano: no le tememos a Antares ni a Alzir.

El rey Milo alzó sus cejas con asombro y observó a June por varios segundos, tras los cuales frunció el ceño y cambió su relajada postura a una más agresiva.

—Lo que nosotros buscamos, princesa June, es evitar que nuestro reino desaparezca entre un montón de rocas y grava —su voz fue tan ronca y amenazante que a la mujer le costó trabajo mantener la vista en alto—. Mis antecesores permitieron que sus súbditos sufrieran de hambrunas y enfermedades en los pulmones. Decenas de generaciones en las minas carcomieron la salud y el espíritu de nuestra nación. Antares carecía de puertos, tierras para labrar y pasturas para ganado. Únicamente contaba con las minas, que son valiosas sólo si hay a quien venderle las piedras preciosas. Acubens se rehusó a negociar con nosotros y decidimos hacer algo al respecto. Afortunadamente, ustedes fueron más inteligentes que eso, aunque no lo suficiente como para comprender que su verdadero enemigo es Alzir y no Antares.

June sabía que el hombre tenía parte de razón. Antes de que ascendiera el rey Milo, Antares estaba al borde del colapso. Ahora, era una nación que se encaminaba a convertirse en la más influyente del continente. Esas eran buenas noticias para los antarenses, mas no para los que tenían que tolerar sus insultos.

—Se atreve a decir eso a pesar de que situó a más de cinco mil hombres en nuestra frontera —acusó—. Trajo a su ejército a las puertas de nuestra capital y ahora quiere que le permitamos cruzar su muralla como si no supiésemos lo que es capaz de hacer.

—Sobrestima nuestra capacidad militar, princesa —aseguró después de un largo suspiro—. Como dijimos antes, comprendemos por qué nuestra propuesta genera tanta desconfianza. Es por eso que deseamos forjar un segundo acuerdo con ustedes.

—No cederemos ante amenazas —aseguró el rey Albiore.

—No se trata de eso —viró su atención hacia la mujer—. La princesa June ha demostrado tener un excelente conocimiento en comercio, economía y agricultura. También hemos escuchado que es la mejor comandante de Alpheratz y, como es bien sabido, tiene una belleza que hace eco a las diosas de antaño.

—Basta —interrumpió el rey—. Mi hija no se convertirá en un peón de su juego.

—¿Un peón? —preguntó con una maliciosa sonrisa—. No sea absurdo. Su hija no podría ser menos que una reina. La corona de Antares se beneficiaría enormemente con sus talentos.

June observó con detenimiento al rey Milo. La propuesta que ofrecía no era tan terrible. Desde el trono de Antares impediría que su ejército fuese utilizado para dañar a Alpheratz, y su apoyo militar le sentaría bien a sus exhaustas tropas. El rey Milo también saldría beneficiado: entre Antares y Alzir sólo existían los reinos de Alpheratz y Acubens. Sin su puerto principal, Acubens había perdido gran parte de su fuerza, lo que convertía a Alpheratz en el último escudo de la incipiente nación. Proteger a Alpheratz significaría proteger a Antares.

June pensó en las decenas de cartas que intercambió con el hombre, en la sensatez de sus palabras y en el respetuoso modo con el que la trataba cuando tantos otros la cuestionaban simplemente por el hecho de ser mujer. Pensó que podría utilizarlo para proteger a la nación que tanto amaba, a su padre y a su hermano Shun, tan joven que todavía no le separaban de sus tutores.

Desde pequeña, June comprendió que sus nupcias serían una excusa para obtener un beneficio político. Si su padre se rehusaba al matrimonio era porque la consideraba más útil en el campo de batalla. La joven sabía que eso cambiaría tarde o temprano y, temía, no existiría una oferta tan buena como la que se presentaba en esos momentos.

Tomó una decisión.

—Quizá sea prudente considerar la propuesta del rey Milo, padre.

El rey Albiore abrió ampliamente los ojos y miró a su hija con consternación.

—June…

—Quizá —interrumpió el rey Milo— nuestra propuesta fue demasiado súbita. Les daremos diez días para considerar su respuesta.

Se levantó de su asiento, le ofreció una pequeña reverencia al rey Albiore y dio la media vuelta para salir del salón. Antes de retirarse, le dirigió una última mirada a la princesa June.

—Si la princesa lo permitiese, me gustaría invitarla a la arena de entrenamiento el día de mañana —remarcó el hecho de que el interés yacía en él mismo y no en Antares—. He escuchado muchas alabanzas de su habilidad con el látigo y me gustaría comparar su poder con el de mi lanza.

A June le costó trabajo contener una sonrisa.

—Lo consideraré.

El rey sonrió, se inclinó nuevamente y, escoltado por seis de sus soldados, salió de la habitación.

—¿June?

—¿Sí, padre?

—A partir de ahora no podrás encontrarte con el rey Milo sin la compañía de un chaperón.

June bufó burlonamente, pero asintió.

—Como usted ordene, padre.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto... eh... no tengo excusa para este fic. Quería una historia sobre Milo como rey y de algún modo acabé creando todo este setting que, en retrospectiva, fue demasiado trabajo para una historia tan corta. Pero bueno, me divertí mucho haciéndolo. Hasta quise hacer un mapita del continente, pero me ganó el tiempo y ya no pude hacerlo. Tendrán que usar su imaginación. Realmente espero que esto no haya quedado muy enredado. Si lo fue... eh... una disculpa. Se me fueron las cabras al monte.
> 
> June es un personaje que me gusta mucho y es una pena que la hayan botado a la primera oportunidad. Al igual que muchos otros personajes abandonados de Saint Seiya, tenía mucho potencial. Me la imagino como una gran militar que sería capaz de conquistar a todo el continente con su esposo mirándola desde su trono pensando una mezcla de "he creado a un monstruo" y "mi reina es perfecta y la amo".
> 
> Por supuesto que este fiqui fue hecho para el prompt Realeza del Milo Ship Fest. Muchas gracias a todos los que han participado y a los que me han dejado comentarios en otros fics. Al fin regresé a mi desktop así que intentaré leer y responderles a todos en el transcurso de esta semana. ¡Recuerden que aún quedan 11 días del festival! Pueden leer las reglas y prompts en miloshipfest.tumblr.com.
> 
> Eso es todo por ahora. ¡Se cuidan mucho!


End file.
